KxY Songfic original, huh?
by Goalie Pug
Summary: Kaiba tells Yugi how he really feels...


I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! WHO EVER CREATED IT DOES. Further more, THIS IS A YAOI FIC if you don't like that, then don't read it. Oh! I also don't own the lyrics to Always, Saliva does. This is my first songfic and I hope it goes over well. R&R!  
  
Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh Song: Always Artist: Saliva  
  
"Hey, Yugi," I heard Tea call. Yugi turned around and smiled up at her.  
"Hey, Tea," He replied. "What's up?"  
"Nothing, I was just wondering." She blushed a little. "If you'd like to meet me later for a movie?" Yugi smiled.  
"Sure, I'd love to!"  
"Great! I'll meet you at seven, ok?"  
"All right. See you." Tea bent down and kissed Yugi's cheek.  
"Bye." She ran off in the direction of her apartment. Yugi smiled to himself. Finally he and Tea were going on a date. He continued his walk home from school alone. I followed him and about three blocks from the game shop I called his name. He turned around.  
"Hey, Kaiba," He said. "What's up?" I grabbed his wrist. "Hey! What're you doing? I've gotta get home!"  
"Come with me, Yugi," I said harshly.  
"What? No! I've got a date tonight!"  
"I don't care." I pulled him along harshly to my waiting limo. I threw Yugi in and climbed in after him.  
"What the hell is this Kaiba?" He asked, cursing for the first time in his life. "I've gotta get home!" I slapped him across his face. A black eye immediately started to form. Tears leapt into his eyes but he just stared at me as if I had told him he would die in two minuets.  
"Shut up," I said glaring at him. He reached for the door handle but I grabbed his hand tightly.  
"Ow! Kaiba! You're hurting me!" I just glared at him. I licked my lips then said, "I hear a voice say, 'Don't be so blind.' It's telling me all these things that you would probably hide." Yugi's eyes grew wide.  
"What are you talking about, Kaiba?" He looked scared out of his wits.  
"Is it true? Am I your one and only desire? Am I the reason you breathe, or am I the reason you cry?"  
"What? What are you saying Kaiba?" Yugi was looking around frantically for an exit now, trying vainly to get his hand away from mine.  
"I just can't live without you," I noticed the harshness in my voice seemed to soften as I said that but the next few words rekindled it. "I love you, I HATE you, I can't get around you." Yugi's jaw dropped and he licked his own lips absently. "I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you. I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude." I yanked Yugi's arm and let my lips close over the boy's. Yugi tried to struggle his way out of my grip but I had wrapped the arm not holding his hand around his back and had a firm grip on his shoulder. He relaxed, realizing that, deep down, he didn't mind. I stopped the kiss and looked deep into Yugi's eyes. He no longer looked scared, but there was an innocence floating at the top that I wanted to tarnish. But first, I thought I would tease him. The driver stopped at my house and I opened the door.  
"I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you," I told Yugi, as I got out. Yugi got out after me and grabbed my wrist. I looked down at him and saw that he was scared again. But now it was more of a scared anticipation than a fear. I smiled evilly and continued up the walk, with Yugi in tow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You should get going," I told Yugi, the next morning. "I bet everyone is worried sick about you." I looked over at Yugi, cuddled up close to me. He had a black eye and whip lashes covered his back. His wrists were raw from straining against my handcuffs and his ankles had rope burs on them. It looked like he was tied up and tortured, which wasn't far from the truth.  
"I feel, like you don't want me around," Yugi said. I said nothing but stared into his eyes, coldly. "I guess I'll pack all my things." He found his clothes and started dressing. I said nothing, but watched him in silence. Yugi moved towards my door. "I guess I'll see you around. Ya know... It's all been bottled up until now. But I'm glad we had this." He started to walk out the door. I sat up and watched him go. "It's funny, as I walk out your door all I can hear is the sound of..." I knew what he was talking about. The sounds of the night before. "I just can't live without you." Then, he left, closing the door behind him. I threw the lamp on my bedside table at the closed door. It shattered with a loud *Crash!*  
"I love you, I HATE you, I can't get around you!" I screamed. "I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you! I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude. I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you!" I stood up and went to my closet to dress. I flung open my doors and saw a picture of Yugi I had taped up there earlier. I ran a hand down his cheek, softly saying, "I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you . I wrapped my head around your heart... Why would you tear my world apart?" I ripped the picture off the wall and dressed as quickly as I could. I went down to my basement and walked quickly to the firing range where my guards were trained. I grabbed a pistol off the wall. I fired a few shots, hitting the bull's-eye each time. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I saw Yugi, grinning with my heart in his hands. I muttered, "I see, the blood all over your hands... does it make you feel, more like a man? Was it all just a part of your plan? Blow Tea off for me just to break my heart and run back to her. Are you even going to tell her?" I raised the hand holding the pistol, it was shaking. "The pistol's shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound..." I fired a shot and promptly opened my eyes. I hit the bull's-eye. I threw the gun violently away from me and muttered, "I love you, I HATE you, I can't get around you! I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you! I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude. I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you... bastard. Fuck him. I hope he tells Tea and she rejects him for good. I love you, Yugi... I hate you, Yugi... I can't live without you, Yugi... Fuck you, Yugi." I tripped over my feet and slammed into the ground hard. I started crying and then stopped abruptly. "I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude." I picked myself off the floor. "And now I'm done with you, Yugi."  
  
Wow... that was fun. I decided to do this because I had been taking Yaoi quizzes all day at Quizilla.com and I heard this song on the radio while going to get some new shoes. I said to myself, "I could make a fic around this song!" And so I did. Well, review please! Oh! And if you want the part that we all know happened but wasn't put into this for /very/ specific reasons just go to my webpage and click on the link to my Lemon and Yaoi page. ^_^ Thanks! 


End file.
